


Bonding time

by Sweet_vodka_sip



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Implied Underage Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Wincest - Freeform, Young Dean Winchester, Young Sam Winchester, wincest smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_vodka_sip/pseuds/Sweet_vodka_sip
Summary: - just read -## Dean is between 19, 20 and 21 #### Sam is between 15, 16 and 17 ##





	Bonding time

Sam lay in the gross hotel bed he was sharing with his older brother who was sleeping like a baby, the younger male was infuriated by the man's contentment so he crawled over and sat beside him poking his face causing him to twitch his freckled nose the boy kept at it until the male sat up "What the hell is it Sammy?" He folded his arms looking down at the smaller male, Sam huffed "I'm not a baby, quit treating me like one...oh and...it wasn't important" he rolled over and faced the wall grimacing with anger, Dean snorted "Sure..yeah okay  Sammy" he pulled his brother back "Quit wriggling over to the other side of the bed.. this hotel room is cold as ice"

  Sam didn't make an effort to move away from the man's grasp and leant into it, after all Dean's toned chest made an amazing pillow and one Sam wouldn't get pink eye from sleeping on, Dean didn't know if he should chuckle and watch Sam or sleep so he chose to do what he thought was more sensible and watched the boy rubbing his back, Sam was at that stage where the simplest most nonsexual touch could arouse him painfully and it did "Mnnn~" the boy groaned causing Dean to raise his eyebrow and stop for a second as if to work out why he made a noise like that, Sam usually played hard to get but tonight he was busy with the thought of seducing his older brother however he could, Sam slipped into the males lap still acting like he was fast asleep

Dean watched and bit his lip both hands on his brothers back, Sam slipped his hands up the males chest and down to his abs opening his eyes "I want it" Dean looked Surprised, He finally spoke "You sure Sammy?" The younger nodded "I'm hard" he whispered against the freckled neck,Dean felt blood rush into his face and somewhere else "Mn I can see that" he purred, Sam hummed and pressed down into Dean's lap watching for a reaction "Sam.." the older groaned holding his hips pushing him down against his now reacting crotch the two locked lips gently teasing each others tongues, Sam grinded down on his brothers cock causing strained grunts to leak into the kiss, Dean could only take so much before he pulled back from the kiss panting "clothes off baby" he growled

Sam instantly stripped before helping Dean to do the same, the younger knew the drill and grabbed the lube from Dean's bag and tossed it over, Dean positioned his younger brother on his knees and leant in licking his entrance, flicking his tongue over the already pretty loose hole, he lubed up his fingers and put one in easily and worked on getting in the second slowly, Sam moaned and smirked hand tangled in the sheets they were gonna make so much dirtier "Go faster.. it won't hurt me" he whined, Dean rolled his eyes and chuckled putting in the third pumping them "Alright alright... Hold on" he curled his fingers to Sam's spot slightly, Sam moaned backing onto the fingers "Yeeah mnn I like that" Dean removed the fingers and lubed up replacing them with his tip, Sam winced and clawed at the sheets as his brother slipped in slow listening to him let out a long groan as  their hips touched, Dean started to move his left hand over Sam's mouth  his ring finger in the boys mouth moving back and forth keeping his moans quiet and mouth occupied "don't want dad to hear us, he's next door.. he won't let us stay in a room alone together again if he knew what we do" 

Dean's pace picked up and he held the boy with his arm as he jerked him off, his other arm up under the length of his body hand still over his mouth, Sam's dick was twitching and dripping as he bounced back into the huge cock that felt like it was almost splitting him in two, Dean panted and groaned every once in awhile "You're so tight Sammy" he started "I'm not gonna last" he hissed under his breath smashing into the male, Sam's screams were muffled by Dean's hand enough to not be heard by their exhausted dad sleeping the other side of the wall

Sam busted hard jerking himself as his brother kept smashing into him "almost there.." he promised as he sped up angled for the boys prostate going as fast and as hard as he could, his breathing got shaky neither of the boys had touched themselves for a few weeks as they'd been on the road with John,  Dean's breath got louder and more shaky and he pulled out jerking hard he let out a strangled shout busting on Sam's back "son of a BITCH" Sam collapsed against the bed and smirked "Thank you" Dean snorted cleaning himself with a cloth "Yeah yeah" he got in bed and pulled the boy close "don't mention it Sammy" he kissed his forehead and the two went to sleep, to this day they wonder if their father had any idea of the things they did together


End file.
